


Starry Nights

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: With a night alone together--no, not like that, perverts--Remus and Sirius decide to do something sappy and look at the stars. And no, it's not a full moon either. It's just really nice.Oneshot/drabble





	Starry Nights

Sometimes things worked out in Remus Lupin’s favor. Sometimes he could actually go on nice dates with his secret boyfriend and not get interrupted, or not have something stupid and crazy happen. Sometimes he could go outside and enjoy the nighttime sky without the everlasting fear of the moon. It was rare that those two things could actually coincide with each other. But this was one of those nights; and it was actually turning out to be really nice. 

He was laying down on the grass, looking up at the stars. Next to him, Sirius was cuddled close, and Remus used his arm as a pillow for his head. It was comfortable--comforting too, in a way--and he’d never have it any other way. 

“Wow…” He broke the silence softly, not tearing his eyes away from the mess of stars above their heads. “The stars are so beautiful.”

Sirius turned his head to look at Remus, and even though he himself was still looking up at the stars, he knew he was smirking. “Why thank you, Moony.”

“Wait, what?”

“What?” 

Remus rolled his eyes and just then Sirius took his cheeks in his hands very gently to kiss him. And he loved feeling the wisps of his hair tickle his face, his long eyelashes, just having him so close… He prayed this night would never end.


End file.
